


Tretij is a cute boy who only wants Eli to like him like he likes Eli

by doppiosphone



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: M/M, idk if your down with the get down of that but here it is, there are little boys kissing in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppiosphone/pseuds/doppiosphone
Summary: THIS IS OLD LOL KILL MEthe title kind of explains it all, whats better than this? guys being dudes, but I wanted to get back into writing after years of not so I decided to come back with a fic abt a pairing I enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this will be a??? idk  
> Tretij and Eli fic  
> not R18 because they are children ya nasty
> 
>  
> 
> this is like... I guess just Tretij figuring out he likes Eli a lot and he just doesn't know how to express it properly so he just goes about it in very wrong ways  
> I am really rusty when it comes to writing so blease be as kind as you can!! and critcism is welcome, I would like to improve my writing skills

It was a beautiful day on motherbase as it usually was, the sun was beaming down onto the base, making the metal almost hot to the touch, the ocean tides weren't too harsh, as they collided with the beams that held up motherbase it created a serene sound that mixed very well with the light breeze laced with the smell of the ocean, the only person who can't enjoy that wonderful scent was Tretij, by the time it went through his gas mask it was overpowered by his own breath, making it impossible to smell anything besides himself. He let out a melancholy sigh as he gazed into the ocean, watching it softly splash against the towers, completely in trance by the beauty of it all, he unknowingly began to float off the side of the base wanting to see the tides close up, he was so caught up he didn't even notice the booming footsteps that quickly approached him, he didn't know there was anyone behind him until he felt a sudden pull on the back of his jacket which made the red head go into panic mode, tensing up every muscle he quickly poofed out of existence reappearing behind the figure who was responsible for the assault, once he saw the "NEVER BE GAME OVER" logo on the back of the strangers jacket his muscles began to relax realizing it was only his close friend, Eli.

"What are you doing."  
Eli asked, it sounded more like a demand than a question, Tretij was embarrassed that he got caught doing something so foolish, his face began to heat up behind the mask and his breath got shallow, he was so confused on why this was happening, if it was anyone else he would've just shrugged and poofed away but Eli was different, the red head couldn't even try to look the other in the eyes in fear of what the blond might do.

"I demand an answer."  
His voice began to raise, which made the other boy flinch, he gingerly shrugged his shoulders darting his eyes at Eli every now and then, the blond rolled his eyes as he walked up to the floating boy, roughly grabbing on to one of the long sleeves yanking it with what felt like all of his strength, Tretij winced at the dull pain that came with that tug. Eli was dragging the other around motherbase but they weren't quite going anywhere, they were just walking, the floating boy glanced down at the child soldier, and he was caught off guard when his eyes met the bright blue ones that the other boy possessed, as soon as he noticed his gaze he broke the stare and he felt a warm feeling churning in his stomach as his cheeks began to flush, which didn't mix well with the blistering heat of the sun.

"What is wrong with you-- Hey!!!"  
Before the soldier could finish his sentence, the other poofed out of sight as far away from the blond as he could, he quickly hid behind one of the towers that the base had, trying his best to steady his breathing, tightly clenching the chest of his straight jacket hoping that Eli would not find him. 'why am I acting this way?' the question ran through his head the entire time he was behind that tower, but he couldn't grace himself with an answer which only angered him, he wanted to slam his head against the wall in hopes that doing this would give him his answers. He was finally starting to calm down as he noticed Eli waltzing over to where he was hiding, which ruined all of the progress he made, he wanted to run... He needed to, but he couldn't find it in himself to run away from Eli, he was too fascinated in how cute the blond boy looked, his legs grew weak and shaky as he saw the boy glace over at him, a devious smirk crawling over his face as he slowly walked towards the red head, all Tretij could do was freeze where he was standing as the blond sauntered over to him, anger very visible on his features. When he got to the other, his hands angrily slammed against the wall that supported the red head's terrified figure, he snapped his head away from the soldier's icy gaze.

"So.."  
He knew that Eli was going to go on some vocal rampage, he felt it in his bones.

"Please explain to me WHY you ran away from me-"  
He balled his hands up on the hot metal of the wall, taking a hand off of the wall to tightly grip onto the bulky gas mask, turning it to make Tretij face him.

"to hang out behind A TOWER. Am I truly THAT much of a nuisance to you? Answer me!"  
He didn't give the other enough time to respond before he barked out the last statement, this whole scenario was tearing the poor red head apart because he couldn't answer Eli, he didn't truly know himself and he hated how strange it was making him act since this wasn't the first time he's done this to the blond, all he could do was cower beneath the taller boy, shrugging his arms as he wondered if now would be a good time to disappear from the other's clutch, but he wasn't sure if the pros outweighed the cons, he hated to admit it but he liked Eli being this close to him, there was practically no room left between them... He was too in trance to realize exactly what Eli was doing, the blond slowly lifting up the clunky gas mask with a smug grin on his face, as soon as he felt a breeze against his jaw he tried his best to push the boy away which only made the blond angry as he swatted his hands away, pinning them against the wall.

"Why do you hide your face, Tretij? It's nice to look at."  
The blond chuckled to himself as the other boy's trembling lips became visible, but he wasn't scared that Eli would hurt him, he felt the warm feeling in his stomach again slowly rising up his throat like bile, was Eli flirting with him? This confusion made his heart beat out of his chest, it was so overwhelming feeling all of this and the person causing them is only an inch away from his face, he couldn't control himself anymore as he jolted forward pressing their lips into a quick kiss hoping that they weren't seen by any of Diamond Dog's guards or else they would have a lot of explaining to do. As soon as it happened Eli pushed the other away from him, breaking the kiss with a mixture of fury and confusion in his eyes, not knowing whether to beat the red head to a pulp or be flattered by it, he released the other's hands and as soon as he did that Tretij was as good as gone, He poofed away to God knows where, as he prayed Eli wouldn't find him this time, he frantically pulled his mask over his lips to return it to the way it originally was before all of this happened as he peaked around a corner to scout out the other boy, luckily he saw no signs of Eli and decided the coast was clear, but he was confused on why the feeling in his stomach didn't go away if anything they got stronger, he started to regret his decision of kissing him.


End file.
